mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Teddy Truman
Teddy Truman is a ventriloquist puppet, used by Windsor Gorilla. Whenever he's around, everyone else in the school, except for Adam seems to be stupid enough to believe he is a living being. They've gone so far with this, they've actually made him an official student at Charles Darwin Middle School. Biography Though technically not his canonical debut, Teddy Truman first appeared in "Docu-Trauma", when filmmaker Zira Cornelius was looking for animal talent. She interviewed Windsor using Teddy Truman, but was unsatisfied by and abruptly left. In "Talking Teddy", Windsor first introduced Teddy Truman to the school. Other students got a good laugh out of him. However, it soon came to Adam's revelation that nobody could tell he was actually a puppet, as he was accepted as an individual student. Windsor knew Teddy was fake, being the one controlling him, and explained the reasons for animals seeing Teddy as real is because of zookeepers using puppets, resembling their parental figures to feed animals when they're babies. He followed this with reasoning that he's grown so attached to the Teddy Truman character, that he's been put under some kind of comedic trance and can't break free. In "That Darn Platypus", Windsor reminded the pack that everyone has their quirks, while he had Teddy Truman out. Teddy elicited Windsor that he wasn't referring to him, while implying that Windsor, himself was the quirky one. Windsor assured him that he was, in fact, talking about himself. His quirk, of course was that he uses a ventriloquist dummy, who he's grown a bit too fond of. In "My Feral Lyon", Windsor was holding Teddy Truman, when The Ferals had stuffed the entire CDMS student body into their truck. He had no dialogue and no significance. Appearance Teddy Truman is a ventriloquist dummy, portraying a bear. His attire and color composition is loosely based off of that of Windsor's, having the same color scheme to his fur and outfit. The only real differences in Teddy and Windsor's outfits is that Teddy has a black bowtie, a black monocle, and a green top hat, in the same color of the former's beanie. Teddy has thick eyebrows, googly eyes that go off in different directions, and bright pink cheeks. Other differences in Teddy and Windsor's clothing is that Teddy's outfit is more simplified. Teddy has no shoes, belt, or an undershirt. Instead, Teddy's regular shirt is the same color as Windsor's outer jacket. Personality Teddy Truman is a jesting, wise-cracking ventriloquist dummy, who makes friends with his inoffensive jokes, and enemies with his racy insults. Teddy Truman, seems to be embodying a second, contrasting personality of Windsor's, as he is entirely manipulated by him. Teddy is far more colorful and extroverted than Windsor, having a more chipper and less atonal undertone to his voice and a more vibrant personality, shown by his jovial behavior and inclination to being the center of attention. Episode Appearances *Docu-Trauma *Talking Teddy *That Darn Platypus *My Feral Lyon Trivia *His first name being "Teddy" is a pun on him being a toy, modeled after a bear. *His last name "Truman" is a reference to a U.S. President "Harry S. Truman". *Despite being introduced as a character in "Talking Teddy", Truman made his first series-wise appearance a season earlier, in "Docu-Trauma". Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Students Category:Objects